Twins, intertwined
by AnnUchihaWalker
Summary: Hihihi I just looove twins stories :3 So I decided to write one :D I hope you all like this IchiruxZero story 3
1. Chapter 1: Fuzzy Feelings

**Ichiru's POV**

He's sitting there as if nothing happened...I'm so angry at him! But…At the same time…I can't help but feel sad he's locked up in there…Even though he killed Shizuka-sama…The face he's making for trying to battle the monster inside him…I want to help him somehow…Because we're twins and I….

**Zero's POV**

AAAAAH! I absolutely despise that Kaname Kuran! How-how dare he treat me as if I'm his pawn?! And he even made me drink his blood! I hate him! AAH…I wanted to drink all of his strength away! But…I can't betray Yuuki and the chairman…Not after all they've done for me…Even though I'm this monster…

**Ichiru's POV**

Looks like he has a lot to think about…I probably shouldn't bother him…NO. ICHIRU KIRYUU! YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ZERO. This could be the last chance I have to explain everything…About me, Shizuka-sama and even…What I feel about him…The last chance to check whether he feels the same way or not…

**Zero's POV**

You know what? FUCK THIS SHIT! I know I shouldn't have killed that woman if I didn't want him to suffer but that's no reason to keep on thinking about him!

…

Will he forgive me? Is he okay?...I remember he used to snuck up in my bed every night when we were younger…Now that we're grown up…That won't happen anymore ne…

. . .

WHY THE FUCK AM I STILL THINKING ABOUT HIM?! AAAAAH!

…

What's this feeling…This…Warm and cozy feeling…?


	2. Chapter 2: Courage and Confession

**Ichiru's POV**

Aaah...Okay, breathe deeply...And go.

…

"Zero"

"Ichiru?!"

He hid his face between his legs, as if wanting to avoid looking to me.

"Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

He raised his head a bit, just enough to see me.

"What?"

"Really! How can you be so calm?! I don't know if you've realized it yet, but you're in a dungeon!"

"Yeah, so what?"

Haah?! Pisses me off…

"You…"

No, take a deep breath, me…

"Okay, this is not what I'm here for, I need to explain everything to you, so listen."

**Zero's POV**

"Hmm…I guess you're right…Even though I don't want to forgive her…Once she's dead, these harsh feelings have no reason to stay with me…"

Ichiru looks really down now…Was it something that I said?

"I…I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize…I know you still hate her…"

He was trembling so much…As if his life was at risk…I still don't appreciate the image of him smiling over our parents' corpses, but I also don't want to see such a pained look on his face…Knowing how much he suffered from being sick, I understand why he was able to relate to that woman…

Hmm…? That's not all of it…He looks nervous…Does he have something else to tell me?

"Ichiru…What is it that you're trying to hide from me?"

"Huh?!"

**Ichiru's POV**

Oh damn it!He's way too sharp! He saw right through me! But what the hell am I supposed to tell him?! 'Hey, Zero, you know… I love you.' No way! How am I going to tell him?! What if he doesn't feel the same?! What if he pushes me away and yells at me?! What if he never looks at my face again?! There's no way I-Wait….What if he DOES feel the same? Even though I highly doubt it…It's my only chance to know for sure…

"Ichiru, will I have to _make _you say it?"

"Huh? Oh, no-I-I'll say it! It's just that I…I don't really know where to begin with…_Nor how to say it to you,Zero…_"

I mumbled those words so he wouldn't listen but that made him even more pissed off…

"Stop mumbling and say it loud and clear!"

He's really pissed…Should I continue or not…?

**Zero's POV**

AAAAAAAAAH! I'm getting really mad now! Why the heck won't he tell it straight to me?! If he doesn't start talking now! I will make him do it! …How am I making he say it is a matter I'll manage later, but I will make him do it!

"…"

"…"

"I-CHI-RU!"

"Yeah-Okay..Hmm…Zero….You know…thing is…I…"

I can't take this any longer!

"Get out."

"Wha-?"

"I'm saying that you better get THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Whew…I guess I overdid it a bit…Huh?! He's almost in tears!

**Ichiru's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have said anything…Now he's reeally pissed off…Before even telling the truth…How much of a failure am I?

"Ichiru…"

"Uhm?"

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop my sobbing to hear Zero…

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you…So, come here."

"There's no need for you to apologize…I'm the one to blame…"

"Sorry, but that won't do. Come here."

"Uh-Okay…"

I looked deep into his eyes and felt a blush grow in my face…I just hope he doesn't see it…

"!"

He-He's hugging me?! Oh shit-My face-Feels like it's burning up!

"Ze-Zero, I'm fine now…There's no need t-to comfort me…"

"Nope, I had to do this."

Did he just kiss my forehead?! Uwaaaaaah!

"You're my dear twin brother. I can't be mad at you, no matter what."

That's it, I can't anymore!

"Zero-I just can't do this!"

"What?"

"I can't stay with you while you feel so distant!"

"What are you talking about-"

"I love you!"

Wow…I really said it…

"Huh?!"

"It's the truth! I really DO love you!"

"Wha-?!"

"I don't want to hear 'wha-'s or 'huh's all I want to hear is a yes or no."

"I-I don't get it…What do you mean?!"

Please just say it Zero…This is really painful to me…

"Ichiru…Did you mean that as…?"

"What did I mean?! I meant that I want you to kiss me!"

Uwaaah~Just too bold!

**Zero's POV**

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! H-he wants me to do what?!

Oh no…He's doing the puppy eyes…I'm so weak against these puppy eyes…

"So…What's your answer?"

Let's play a bit~

"No."

Oh look it's like his dog ears are dropping~ So cute~

"Heh-?"

"I don't need to answer you, Ichiru."

His face is so close to mine now…I bet I'm blushing a bit…

"All I need to do is what you asked."

This heat I'm feeling from kissing him…I should've done this so much sooner! This feels so good~

And Ichiru looks so cute too! His face is all red and he looks so happy~

"Z-Zero…"

"Idiot, I love you too."


End file.
